Through A Woman's eyes
by jackfreak123
Summary: It was another one of those night where the world seemed too big, and the bed was suddenly too empty, and all Meggie wanted was a nice, warm body to curl up to. Particularly one with dark skin, black hair, and big, brown, eyes.
1. Chapter 1

The light from under Farid's bedroom door silently beckoned to me as I stood just outside of my own.

It was another one of those lonely nights where the bed suddenly felt too empty, and all I wanted was a warm body to curl up to… particularly one with olive toned skin and an Arabian accent.

Yes… I'm still a teenager, still a 16 year old girl with no boyfriend, and no friends, and all the people I consider 'family' living under the same roof. Let's not even get into the whole 'Reader' thing now… it's 2 o'clock in the morning, and I'm too depressed to be tired.

"Silver for your thoughts, beautiful?" the shadows in the hallway asked, suddenly revealing dark skin, and taut muscles, and those familiar brown eyes I've never been unable to keep secrets from all these years.

That tugged the corners of my lips up a bit. "You mean a penny, Farid? Penny for your thoughts?"

He just smiled darkly. "Who cares? What I want to know is why you're standing outside my door this late."

He stepped towards me then, and I could see his face. His dark hair had been unceremoniously pulled into a small pony tail on the back of his neck, and his eyes held the same wildness that's secretly taunted me every time I looked into them.

He looked utterly foreign, and dangerous, and… well, he looked just utterly FARID. There's really no better way to describe it.

"Well…," he said softly, voice low and that crooked grin across his face. "Come in, come in. Though, I have yet to comprehend what about my bedroom door could've sparked your sudden… interest." There was obvious humor in his voice; a comment meant to be enough to make me smile in earnest. But it didn't. It just sent a nervous shiver down my spine at that delicious, inviting curl in his voice.

Farid's room was simpler than mine, having just two small chairs in a corner and a large bed facing the window on the opposite wall. I sat down in one chair, he in the other. My legs curled up to my chest, and I hid my bare feet under the edge of my night gown. My night gown was long and a ghostly white, reaching all the way down to my toes, with a low neckline (given to me by Eleanor, by the way). It was obviously something designed to be comfortable, not appealing, and I suddenly felt embarrassed.

I heard him chuckle low in his throat across me, my heart fluttering in my chest at the sound. "That little bit of red on your cheeks is lovely, No? I'm starting to like it," Farid said, in that delicious accent of his.

Did I just call his accent delicious? Yeah… I think I did.

I rolled my eyes, and tried to plaster an annoyed look on my face, but I was too flattered for that.

Yes… flattered. I know.

Farid grinned darkly. "And I'm guessing the way your entire face is now the same color, means your embarrassed," he chuckled.

I suddenly felt a hand under my chin as he tenderly lifted my gaze to his.

"Don't be," he breathed, his words sending another chill down my spine. His gaze softened, and his breath deliciously caressed my face. "I'm wondering what has upset my Meggie so…" he trailed off.

I arched my eyebrows a bit, but I felt the warmth spread all the way to my toes. HIS Meggie?

"Oh, it- it was nothing, really…" I stammered. "Just a little bit of insomnia."

Farid's eyes shown at me in that certain way that meant he didn't believe me, and his smile wavered.

But I didn't have anytime to react for in the next moment, his mouth was suddenly beside my ear, as he breathed in once, twice.

He sighed. "You smell _so_ wonderful, Meggie," he breathed in again. "Hmmm… almost like daylilies." He paused, "Yesss… like the spring time."

His words flared that area between my thighs, and I clenched my legs together in order to keep control. Farid lay his head tenderly on my shoulder, and I felt his eye lashes flutter closed against my skin.

GOD… how many nights have I been wishing, no- dreaming that this would happen. How many nights have I spent lying awake in my bed for hours staring at the ceiling, just hoping that maybe he and I… that we might… that maybe one day we could-

His face snuggled closer to my neck, and It would be so easy to just turn my head, and…-

"Your hair, Meggie… it's so… so- white."

That snapped me out of my 'lovesick' daze, and my shoulders straightened.

"It's blonde, Farid," I snapped, slightly taken aback. "My hair is blonde, not white. Eleanor's hair is white and 16 is a few decades younger than… whatever age she is."

His arms slowly crept up to my shoulders and I shivered again, but certainly not from the cold. "No," Farid said. "Meggie, your hair, it's like the color of…snow?" then more to himself, "I think that's what you call it. We don't have these 'Winters' very often in Egypt… and I think the snow is very beautiful." His breath warmed my ear in a sensual caress, and I twitched, my eyes slowly sliding closed.

"From what I take, you're quite the contradiction, Ms. Silvertongue," he said, his words a deep rumble in his throat, and I heard the naked desire barely restrained behind them. "Let's see what else your tongue is good at, shall we?" Farid teased.

"Farid," I breathed unsteadily, my hands nervously fidgeting on the tops of my knees, itching to touch him and feel their way all over his skin like I've longed to for months now. "What…," I sighed longingly. "What brought all this on?"

I felt his lips trace over my earlobe, then his tongue tentatively dart out and take a curious lick. I barely held back a loud moan, feeling utterly wanton, and thinking of nothing that moment but Farid, and those olive toned hands, and what all he could do to me. Not to mention, what I wanted to do to him.

He sighed, his lips now at my jaw… slowly working their way up.

"Does it matter?" he asked softly, sensuously, his voice low and throaty. "I catch you outside my room, staring at my door with that delicious little look on your face, with my name on your tongue, and your heart in your eyes." He paused, his mouth wandering over my nose, our eyes closed at the sensation.

"And that dress, Meggie… how it looks in the candlelight…" he moaned.

I turned my face to him; my eyes closed, his reopened, calculating my expression. Farid leaned forward then, his lips cautiously hovering over mine, and I felt rather than heard him panting in front of me.

God, I wanted him. And I couldn't take it anymore.

"Kiss me," I said breathily, voice barely softer than a whisper. Moments later, he carefully closed the distance between us, and I breathed a sigh in relief as his lips touched mine.

Wonderful. It was wonderful. We were both shy at first, of course, with his arms resting comfortably at my waist, and my hands feeling up from his shoulders to his neck longingly, wishing to feel more of him.

He sighed in content as my mouth opened for his curious tongue, and I moaned, suddenly feeling warm all over.

Something Farid did that moment triggered this reaction in me, and I wanted more, needed more.

His hands grasped at me desperately, and my fingers tightened in his dark hair as our little innocent kiss turned into a fight for dominance. My tongue danced across his, and he moaned, the sound of it echoing through my ears, and I had the sudden urge to nip at his lips with my teeth to see if I'd receive the same response from him.

I did.

Farid suddenly yanked me from the chair, and I found myself in his lap, straddling his waist. "Faird," I moaned, feeling his excitement poke me through the layers of our clothes.

He moaned again, his hands busied themselves with the complicated lacing on the back of my night dress, and I didn't know who wanted the garment off more that moment, me or him.

I couldn't help it. Passion seized me that moment and all I could think about was him. Farid. So I grinded down against him slightly, moaning at the sound of his breath hitching, and the way he threw his head back in ecstasy.

"Oh God," he moaned, thrusting upwards, and I nearly cried out from the feel of it... from the feel of him… of everything. It was almost too much.

"Meggie…" he said hoarsely, his hands desperately running over my back. "Oh, Meggie… I _need_…-" Those warm eyes looked up into mine, the brown orbs filled to the brim with passion, and his breaths coming out in short, desperate pants.

"I…" he mumbled. Farid's eyes searched my face, reading my expression, then stopped. His eyes softened, and his mouth twitched slightly. Farid sighed, then looked away.

"I… cannot do this now," he said, obvious regret in his voice.

I ignored him, and my mouth returned to his with renowned vigor, but he pushed me away.

He groaned. "If Silvertongue saw us now… he kill me. No, both of us…" Then he sighed, almost as in frustration, and his eyes looked a little lost as they searched mine.

"You look as if I had hypnotized you. Meggie…" his voice fading out at the end.

I couldn't say anything, too lost in the moment. Maybe he had hypnotized me. Maybe. That's what if had felt like… as if someone had hypnotized me. The way he touched me, kissed me… made me forget about everything else.

Farid closed his eyes, leaned closer, rubbed his nose against mine softly, tenderly.

I couldn't breathe.

"Tell me you feel the same way, Meggie… tell me that you too have lay awake at night, dreaming of me as I do you," he nearly whispered.

I opened my mouth once, then closed it; too unsure of myself to reply.

"I… I…." I nervously stammered, the hands that were still attached to his arms shaking slightly.

Faird caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. "It's okay, Meggie. You don't have to answer me," he said, his eyes suddenly glinting with humor.

"Yet."

His finger tenderly traced around my eye, and he smiled slightly. "Go back to bed, sweetheart. It's been a long night for the both of us, and I'd actually like you to catch whatever sleep for the rest of it… seeing as how you'll be getting so little of it from now on," Farid said, with that devious grin spreading across his face. "I'll see you in the morning."

Defeated and a little embarrassed, I rose from his lap, and made to leave the room. But just before I could close the door shut behind me, I heard him chuckle:

"Now Meggie, don't hesitate in coming to me the next time you're feeling a need for certain… company," he purred. Then, in a softer tone, "I'm always here if you need me."

And I couldn't help but smile at that, knowing that I'd probably 'need' him again… and sooner than he thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

I have no idea what I'm doing most of the time on here, so you'll have to forgive me.

I'm so excited! This is my first time writing a sex scene, so please dont comment and be like: "Dude, this makes no freaken sense," or something.

*sob* I tried. And may Jesus strike me down for these dirty thoughts T_T

Well, anyways, I hope y'all like it. :)

* * *

><p>Farid lay in bed- breathing, waiting, thinking… picturing things he probably shouldn't, but couldn't help it. It had been days since he and Meggies last, uh, encounter- 4 in fact, and the two had said little, if nothing about it. She had avoided his eyes, while he had avoided hers… along with Silvertongues, and Risas, and Eleanors, and anyone who might suspect that anything had gone on between them.<p>

Farid had heard his companions back in Egypt talk; he knew the mechanics of it. This goes in there, while if you touch here, she'll do this, and…

But he hadn't thought that… I mean, he knew that it would have had to have been pleasant for all of them to talk about it so much , but he never imagined…

Meggie.

Meggie, Meggie, Meggie. That's all he could think about. _She's_ all he could think about- all hair, and words, and skin, and… and-

Tension. Farid was so uncomfortable; constantly fidgeting, tossing back and forth each night, hands skimming over bed sheets, skin sweltering. Meggie was just across the hall, probably not thinking about him at all. She was probably just sitting in a chair reading or something, completely oblivious to him squirming in his bed from thoughts of her.

Farid needed… he needed…

He heard footsteps in the other room- pacing back and forth. She was awake. It was almost 2 am, but she was awake, and pacing furiously around the room.

That was it for Farid. He slipped soundlessly out of his room, cautiously checked for the light underneath her bedroom door, and then cracked it open, slowly- just a little. He wasn't going to make a fool out of himself any more than he has already done by bursting into the room with a serious boner, and jumping her right then and now.

But oh, it was so tempting.

It had suddenly gone quiet within- the pacing had stopped. And, for a moment, Farid swore he could've heard something along the lines of…

Then he saw it.

Farid could make out Meggie sitting on her bed, back against the head board, and hand between her legs, fingers curling in and out of the little juncture of her thighs, the only sound in the room her little desperate pants and gasps of breath. Her expression was twisted into one of pleasure, mouth half open, toes slightly curling.

Farid blinked once, twice, then three times. The image had not disappeared after a few moments, of sitting there outside her door, shell shocked, listening to her small whimpers, and feeling immensely jealous of her fingers.

Farid wondered if he had accidentaly fallen asleep, and this all was just some cruel dream, and he would wake up alone , and have to go back to avoiding all and any possible contact with Meggie.

But, then he heard it.

Meggie. A small, strangled groan escaped from her throat, and, sitting there, Farid could've sworn it sounded a little like:

"Ohhh, Farid…"

His name. Meggie had said his name. The girl he had been thinking about nonstop for days now had just groaned out his name. So, Farid, holding his breath, and seeking out whatever existing courage he had left, opened the door the rest of the way, and stepped inside. Meggie immediately sat up in bed, hands clutching at her night dress, and eyes going wide.

"Farid!" she gasped, face impossibly red. "Wha… what are you doing here?" Her voice steadily rising, and shaking slightly.

He walked over to her, sat down on the bed, never leaving eye contact. Neither one of them moved. Meggie couldn't breathe; her whole body flushed bright red from embarrassment, heart pounding, as comforting warmth settled between them, heads slowly starting to close the distance, bodies gradually moving closer.

Then, with their noses nearly touching, Farid nearly purred, " Meggie, I… uh, very much want to touch you right now, but…" he closed his eyes, gulped, grazed his nose against hers. He was shaking. _She_ was shaking, hands moving to grasp onto his forearms.

He was the one who pushed her away the last time, and so Farid should be the one to rebuild the bridge between them by making the first move now. But Meggie was scared- scared that if she wasn't the one to make it, the move would never come, and she wanted this too badly to just keep waiting for the rest of her life.

So she kissed him- hard, and on the mouth.

Their last kiss had started out slower, but there was too much hesitance and uncertainty coming from him this time, and Meggie needed that gone. She needed the old Faird back- the flirty, teasing Farid who constantly touched her arms, and her face, and hardly ever stopped talking. But he was the nervous one now, and it made Meggie grow a little antsy. She needed him to touch her, and feel her, and kiss her all over, and she needed it _now. _

So Meggie grasped his arms tighter, and pulled him back onto the mattress, mouth never leaving his.

His hands came down on either side of her head, and he pulled back slowly, eyes locking with hers. His eyes looked glazed over, skin unnaturally warm, expression unsure. Farid breathed out unsteadily, "Meggie, I…" She kissed him again, gentler this time, but she was tired of talking.

"Shhh…" Meggie said, cooing slightly. She rolled them over, so she was on top. "Relax," she breathed, when Fenris tensed. Her expression softened, eyes pleading with him to just _give in. _Her legs were on either side of his thighs, and she rolled her hips against his.

Farids eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Just relax," Meggie said again softly, comfortingly. "Just relax, Faird…" voice trailing off slightly as she leaned down and began to kiss his neck, sucking delicately, leaving little hickeys that would probably be visible later- darkening bruises scattered across olive toned skin.

He sighed, and Meggie could hear him start to pant slightly, hips rising up to meet hers. Meggie could feel his pulse rising through the skin of his neck.

"You're not relaxing," Meggie said, smirking slightly as she began to unbutton his shirt- kissing the skin of his chest as more and more of it was revealed.

Farid brushed her hands away, and peeled the rest of it off- swiftly, quickly, not even taking another breath before Meggies lips had resumed their steady trail downwards. She unbuttoned his jeans, and he groaned.

"How am I supposed to relax when you're…?"

Meggie unzipped his pants, and pulled him out of his jeans in one swift movement.

Farid lost all ability to think- with her fingers wrapped around him, pumping gently, and then nearly stopping, before building up speed again. Her touch was hot and cold at the same time- melting through his skin, and freezing him to the bone.

She squeezed, which caused him to grunt, and thrust up into her hand- breaths becoming strangled, and heart beat quickening, if not already stopped. Meggie groaned.

"_So_ good…" he thought he heard her mumble. His fingers began to creep up the hem of her shirt, caressing the smooth skin of her stomach, and coming to a stop just below her breasts.

Meggie sighed and arched into his touch; his fingers unhooked the clasps of her bra, and eased both it and her shirt over her head. Meggie was so ready for this- for _him. _

His hands inched the rest of the way upwards, gliding onto her breasts, and fingers ghosting over one nipple. Meggie whimpered, and arched further into his hands, while thrusting down onto him once more.

Farid squeezed, and rolled her nipples between his fingers. Meggie began to grind down on him at a furious pace, hands clutching at his bare chest, while he plucked, and squeezed, and teased her creamy colored mounds. His hands traveled lower, leaving her chest to pull the night gown up and off of her, leaving Meggie in nothing but her floral patterned underwear (she didn't exactly have the time to plan out a sexy outfit for him).

He rolled them over- Farid on top, with Meggie below him, squirming deliciously, wetness seeping through the silky material of her underwear. Her warmth made his member throb against her. His hands then pried away her underwear, leaving her completely bare beneath him.

There was a little blonde patch of hair between her legs that he couldn't take his eyes off of. Farid wasn't exactly what some would call 'experienced' but he knew what was going on, knew what he was feeling. He wanted to kiss, and lick, and suck at her juices down there. But, most of all, he wanted to claim. To claim her, claim _this. _God, he wanted her so badly. He needed to be inside her, or his head felt like it would explode.

Farid leaned down, kissed her chest, and then hungrily took a nipple into his mouth and began to suck. Meggie cried out. He was milking her like a babe, and it felt absolutely fucking amazing. He sucked hard again, cheeks hallowing and eyes closing, lost in the euphoria of the moment.

Meggie wrapped her legs around his waist, his member throbbing at her dripping entrance.

"Farid, please," Meggie ground out; voice desperate and breathy. So he thrusted- once, hard, and all the way into her body.

He felt something inside his little Meggie break, and guilt crept up his spine at the sight of tears in her eyes. He began to pull away, but Meggie threw her arms around his neck and held him to her. "No, please don't, Farid. I'm fine, I promise…" she pleaded. "Please, just… just keep moving."

And so he did, after a moment. After he was sure that she was still okay, and breathing, and all in one piece. And oh, it felt incredible- so unbelievably good. To move inside her, to see her face scrunch up from pleasure, and to feel her walls experimentally clench around him at the intrusion, and her arms tighten around his neck. It was like a sensory overload- her heat, and smell, and just the feel of everything- it was intense and wonderful all at the same time.

It was incredible- so wet, and smooth, and _tight… _so extremely tight, and warm. He began to thrust slowly- pulling out, and then pushing back in, deeper each time. After a while, Meggie began to loosen back up, muscles unclenching, mouth opening slightly, and making delicious little whimpering noises. So, Farid began to quicken their pace.

He was grunting with each time, breaths coming out in short little gasps, as he thrust into her- harder and faster, while underneath him, Meggies noises increased, and her hips matched his pace. She began to chant his name softly, over and over, as his thrusts became desperate, the bed rocking beneath them.

Then, her walls tightened and clenched around him- she threw her head back, and he lost it- Meggie right behind him. His body became encased in that delicious warmth, muscles twitching, skin tingling, and pulse nearly stopping as his vision blurred, and he spilled himself inside her.

White light danced in front of his eyes for a few moments- blinding his vision, his whole body feeling nearly numb. He came to a few seconds later- the breath refilling his lungs, and feeling returning to his body. Farid found himself on top of Meggie, still inside of her, and chuckled.

"What?" Meggie asked, smiling slightly.

"You look beautiful," Farid chuckled. And she did- blonde hair spanned wildly on the pillow, limbs curled around his form, skin flushed, and mouth swollen.

Meggie laughed breathlessly. "That… that was… _amazing_," she said. And she was right. They'd probably be smiling for days. Farid smirked and rolled off of her, only for her to curl up against his side.

"You expected any different? My dear Meggie, you should know better," he said.

Meggie snuggled her face onto his chest. "Finally," she mumbled. "It's about goddamn time you changed back to normal."

He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Only temporary, my Meggie. I apologize," Farid said, voice soft, expression thoughtful. Meggie grumbled something unintelligible in response.

"Good night, my Meggie. Sleep well. I am not the sort of man that makes the same mistake twice, and I can promise you that neither of us will be leaving this bed anytime soon." Or well, at least until morning. They had to explain all the noise somehow- either that, or learn how to be more quiet. But Farid immensely enjoyed the sound of her screaming his name.

Meggie just smiled.

* * *

><p>This is probably gonna turn into a 3 or 4 chapter ordeal thing. I dont know, it all depends on what my brain feels like coming up with later. I swear that I mean to write something for this like months ago.<p>

CURSE YOU, WRITERS BLOCK!

Any and all comments are extremely appreciated. This is my first story, and I would love to know you alls opinion on how this is going. Criticism is also welcome


End file.
